Maybe, just maybe
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: A look into what Pony is starting to feel in his relationship with Steve.


The TV was up loud as all of the greasers sat around it watching something that wasn't really interesting, but in about five minutes Mickey would be on. Darry was sitting in his chair looking through his work pad seeing what he would be doing tomorrow. Since he had gotten quite a promotion at the one job, he was able to quit the other, so he had more time to be with the gang. Soda, Dally and Johnny were on one of the couches, with Two-bit sitting on the floor, leaning against the tan boys legs. On the other was Pony and Steve, the older male sitting between Pony's legs, laying on him.

When it first came out that the two were going out, the rest of them almost freaked out something awful. Darry and Soda nearly strangled Steve for what he thought about Pony. Johnny couldn't believe it and wanted to know how Pony could go from hating the greaser to loving him. Dally smacked him over the head and gave him an hour long lecture about him being so stupid. Two-bit was the only one that didn't care and stood up for Ponyboy. After awhile, the Mickey loving greaser convinced the rest of them to calm down.

For a while, they all thought that it was going to be over in a matter of months, they proved them all wrong though. Three years later, they were still just as in love as they were back then. For Pony there was just one little snag.

As the first bars of Mickey Mouse can on, he leaned and kissed Steve's ear, breathing in it lightly. The older male shivered and looked at Pony, his eyes were slightly more dark and he kissed him lightly then moved to his ear.

"Don't be starting something you can't finish," He warned lightly and then let his attention slip back to the TV.

Pony nearly sighed. The problem was that, when they were first going out, he would do things like that or other things that did turn him on and it didn't lead to anything. Steve would just shiver and attack him with kisses and then nothing. About six months after they started going out they finally went all the way and great it was. However almost instantaneously after that, when ever he did something that would be a turn on, Steve would say something to that effect.

Don't tease.

That's just mean.

Keep it up and your gonna get fucked.

Something always to that effect. When it had first been going on, it had turned him on like there was no tomorrow. After all these years, it was starting to get a little tiresome, since he did miss the just making out parts.

Laying his head back on the couch, he realized there wasn't a way to fix it. Its not like he could just tell Steve what he was feeling, not really anyone he could. Faking a yawn, he stretched a little, making Steve look at him.

"Tired babe?"

Pony nodded. "Yea,"

Steve sat up and Pony slid his leg out. The older male gave him a kiss, then Pony stood up and stretched again.

"Night Soda, Night Darry," He said and kissed each of their cheeks. "Night guys,"

They all said good night to him, he went and did his nightly bathroom routine, then went and changed into some Pajamas and got into bed. He laid there for a good ten minutes, before he heard the door creak open and then close again. Steve slipped into the bed and pulled Pony to him and kissed him deeply. Pony let out a small squeak and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.

"Are you sure you want to go to bed, just yet?" Steve licked Pony's bottom lip lightly.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked in a breathy voice, knowing full well what he did have in mind.

Steve kissed him again and tugged at Pony's pants and the younger slipped them off along with his boxers. Steve broke away just long enough to take his own off and get in between Pony's legs. Steve grabbed the lube that was under the mattress just for them and slicked his cock up then put it back and wiped his hand on one of Pony's dirty shirts.

"Ready for me, baby?" Steve asked, pressing the head of his cock against Pony lightly.

Pony nodded, threading his fingers through the other males hair. Steve let out a moan as he slid into Pony slowly. As soon as he was fully in, Pony let out a gasp as Steve started moving in and out, starting to increase speed with each thrust.

"Oh Steve," Pony moaned low, as to not let anyone know what was going on. As if they didn't know anyways.

Steve kissed Pony's neck as he thrusted faster and faster into his younger lover.

"So good," Steve panted as he started feeling himself get close.

Reached down, Steve grabbed Pony's cock and rubbed it in time with his thrusts. Pony came with a strangled moan. Steve only had to thrust a few more times before he was coming deep inside his love. Lying lightly on Pony, he kissed him their tongues dancing with each other. Pulling out, Steve grabbed the shirt he had and cleaned himself and Pony up, before slipping his pants back on. As Pony pulled his own back on, Steve laid down next to him.

"I love you," He said softly and held his arms open for the younger male.

"I love you too," He laid his head on Steve's chest, only to have his head tilted back up and kissed again.

They kissed like this until Pony let out another fake yawn and put his head back on Steve's chest.

"Night Pony,"

"Night," And for a while sleep evaded him, but eventually he feel into a dreamless sleep.

Mid afternoon sunlight flickered through the window and across the youngest greasers face, making him twitch a little. Opening his eyes, he closed them quickly and rolled on the bed. A bit of a shock came when he didn't roll into anyone making his open his eyes again and seek out the clock. Looking at the time, he realized that they would have already left for work and would nearly be time for them to get home.

Groaning, he got out of bed and got dressed and then headed to the bathroom. After doing all that, he went into the living room to see who of the greasers were there. Two-bit was the only one left and was splayed on the couch watching some kind of movie or something.

"What's up, Two-bit?" Pony said, sitting on the couch.

"Not much, did you have fun last night, 'going to bed'?" He winked.

Pony rolled his eyes. "I was planning on just going to bed, someone had other plans,"

Two-bit laughed. "As much as I'd love to hear all about yours and Steve's bedroom antics, I gotta get going, my mom needs me to be at the house incase some people by to check the furnace,"

"Isn't she going to be there?"

"Nah, she's has to take my little sister to the doctors, she has had a bad cold the past few days and it's starting to worry my mom,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Me too," Two-bit stood up and started heading to the door.

"Hey, Two-bit?"

"Yea, kid?"

"Can I come with you?"

Two-bit raised his eyebrow at him. "You know I was joking about wanting to hear about what you two did in there, right?"

Pony rolled his eyes. "Yes, I just need someone to talk to, not about what we did last night,"

"Isn't he going to be home soon?"

"Yea, so?"

Two-bit looked surprised at this. "Yea sure, come on,"

Pony smiled and grabbed his shoes real quick and the two were off to Two-bits.

"So what did you want to talk about? Since I have never seen you so ok with getting away from the house so close to when he would be home,"

"I've just been having some problems,"

"Have you been fighting lately or something?"

"No, well no more than just the occasional lovers spat, but every couple has those don't they?"

"Of course they do,"

"Its just, when we first started going out, if I did something that would, uh push his buttons, he would just kind of kiss me and that would be that,"

Two-bit kind of nodded. "Ok is that your problem?" He looked a little confused.

"No, not at all,"

"Then?"

"Well, now a days, when I do something like that unintentionally or somewhat on purpose, I get 'Don't be starting something you can't finish' or 'Don't tease' or 'Your going to get it' and I'm starting to really miss the old times, when I could do something and it didn't lead to sex, not that I mind sex, just not all the time, does that make sense?" Pony looked at Two-bit.

"Well I don't think I've ever not wanted sex when someone else did, but I've also never had someone for as long as you and Steve have been going out,"

"So I'm not just weird?"

"Well you are, but not about this,"

"Thanks Two-bit,"

Two-bit just smiled and ruffled his hair, making the younger teen smack at his hand making him laugh.

Getting to the house, they just sat around and when the people came by they let them in and they got to work and all that. After they left Two-bits mom and sister came back and the little girl clung to Pony, happy to see him. Two-bits mom was happy for the break and the ability to cook dinner with out the little girl clinging to her.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Ponyboy?" She asked him.

"Please stay, please stay," The little girl asked and then coughed.

"I'll have to ask Darry,"

"The phones over there,"

Still holding onto the little girl, he dialed his house number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Darry's deep voice answered and Pony could hear Soda and Steve in the background.

"Hey Darry,"

"Where on earth are you Pony?" He heard the talking stop.

"I'm at Two-bits and I got invited to dinner, can I stay?"

"Why are you there?"

"Two-bit had to wait for some repair men and I went with him and then when his mom and sister got back, the little one clung to me,"

"I missted you," The little girl said, making Pony chuckle.

"And they asked me to stay for dinner,"

"Sure, Pony oh and here's Steve," There was the sound of the phone being passed.

"Why didn't you leave a note or something Pony, I was worried out of my mind,"

"We had to leave in a hurry, I didn't think,"

There was a small sigh. "If we hadn't heard from you I was going to start looking all over town for you,"

"I'm sorry babe,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Have fun at dinner," Steve said.

"I'll see you when I get home,"

They both said good bye and hung up the phone. Walking back into the other room, he announced he could stay for dinner.

"Yay," The little girl said as Pony put her in her chair.

Dinner went by and then it was time for him to leave.

"I'll drive you home dear, I don't want you walking this late, Keith give your sister a bath and in her pajama's,"

"Ok mom," Two-bit said.

The little girl gave Pony a hug. "Come back and see me soon,"

"I will,"

The ride was for the most part silent, even though it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Soon they were at his house and Pony got out.

"Thank you Ms. Mathews,"

"Anytime Ponyboy, see you later,"

Pony walked in and was instantly enveloped in Steve's strong arms.

"You had me so worried," Steve said into Pony's neck.

Pony hugged him back, then jumped lightly as Steve grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Pony kissed back, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too,"

"Come on," He tugged on Pony's hand and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom.

Pony felt the urge to roll his eyes as Steve tugged him in and closed the door behind them. Steve pulled at the bottom of Pony's shirt and tossed it to the side and undid his pants. Pony shimmied out of them and kicked his shoes and socks off as well. Steve kissed him again and then pulled off his own clothes, leaving him in just his boxers.

Steve moved away and crawled on the bed and laid down and opened his arms. Pony got on the bed and put his head on Steve's chest. Steve's hand moved up and down Pony's bare back, rubbing into the muscles there, making them relax under the ministration.

"I love you, so much," He kissed the top of Pony's head.

"I love you too,"

Pony looked up and kissed Steve softly and the older male responded just as soft. The younger greaser broke away and curled against Steve and he held him close.

Soon Steve's breaths evened out and the younger male looked up again and just watched him. Steve looked so innocent and young in his sleep and it made Pony remember why he first fell for him.

Laying here with him, things were still going to be a little tense, but maybe just maybe he could find a way to fix things. Since he wasn't going to get Steve go for the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh the randomness again

I know I should be working on the rest of my odd couples, but since I JUST started feeling like myself again, I figure I'll just let what ever pops into my mind and what I want to do, come out.

And like I've started to like Pony and Steve pairings (and loving Two-bit and Pony friendships) Darry and Pony is still my fav but Pony/Steve I'm really starting to like

Well there ya go and I'm off to eat left over's and pie ^_^


End file.
